


Sabo: Caroling

by SimplyMoeMega



Series: One Piece x Reader Scenarios [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Christmas Carols, F/M, Fluff, I have to sing these songs in choir, it's funny to watch them squirm, my high notes bother the bases near me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyMoeMega/pseuds/SimplyMoeMega
Summary: Your lover walks in on you singing





	Sabo: Caroling

"Hark how the bells, sweet silver bells~

All seem to say, throw cares away~

Christmas is here, bringing good cheer~

To young and old, meek and the bold~

Ding dong, ding dong, that is their song~

With joyful ring, all caroling~

One seems to hear words of good cheer~

From everywhere filling the air~

Oh how they pound, raising their sound~

O'er hill and dale, telling their tale~

Gal-EEK!"

"You have a beautiful voice, (y/n)." Sabo whispered in my ear shocking me out of my entranced state.

"L-love! W-when did you get home?" I stutter, blushing at the fact that Sabo found me singing at the top of my lungs in the middle of our apartment.

"Just now," Sabo laughed, clearly amused by my embarrassment. "Hmm, you should sing more often (y/n). You have such a beautiful voice."

"Never!" I loudly declare, "You know what happens when I try to sing in front of other! I do _not_ want another incident like what happened last Christmas." the thought terrified me, having a mental break down in front of a live audience was something I never wanted to experience again.

"That was in public, can't you at least sing in front of me?" Sabo whined, turning my head slightly as to stare into my face with a puppy look.

"Ugg, fine you big baby," I sigh, resigning to my fate as I know that no matter what I say my words will fall on deaf ears until an agreeance is heard.

"I'll even sing with you!" Sabo cheered at his victory, offering me a sort of consolation prize. "Choose any song you want and I'll sing it with you."

Those words dug his own grave, while Sabo loved my singing he could never stand any notes above a high A. With a snicker began to sing one of our favorite holiday songs,

Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la la la la la~"

"Tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la la la la la~" I could see the wince as my lover started to sing along, realizing his mistake too late.

"Don we now our gay apparel, fa la la la la la la la la~" I slung around, linking my arms around his neck while I happily sand the next verse.

"Troll the ancient yuletide carol, fa la la la la la la la la la~" Sabo smirked and placed his hands on the small of my back as we began to sway to the silent music

"See the blazing Yule before us, fa la la la la la la la la la la la la~" I sang the harmony while Sabo hummed the melody, switching role with the next verse.

"Strike the harp and join the chorus, fa la la la la la la la la la~"

"Follow me in merry measure, fa la la la la la la la la la la~" I soloed, ringing out a high G to tease Sabo for the inevitable outcome at the end.

"While I tell of Yuletide treasure, fa la la la la la la la la la la~" Sabo sang alone, pulling me closer to him as we began to spin slightly.

"Fa la la la la la la la la la~" we sang together, unable to hold back the blissful smiles that spread across both our faces.

"Fast away the old year passes, fa la la la la la la la la la la la~" Climbing to a crescendo I lead us into the final verses while Sabo sang the harmony.

"Hail the new ye lads and lasses, fa la la la la la la la la~" I let Sabo lead, smirking at his expression. Practically begging me for mercy, none of which I would give him.

"Sing we joyous all together, fa la la la la la la la la~" I sang loudly, hopping up to a high C above treble clef before descending for the last verse.

"Heedless of the wind and weather, fa la la la la la la la la la la la la la~ Fa la la la~" we sang together, ending with laughs as we both flopped down onto the couch.

"You just had to do that didn't you?" Sabo asked mockingly, clearly referring to my high notes.

"Yup~" I answered with a pop of the 'p', kissing the tip of his nose a moment later as a form of apology.


End file.
